The Better Future
by S. R. Singh
Summary: What if Rose Nichol never died? What if Jimmy never lost his money? What if Caleb never died? What if Marissa never died? What if there was no Theresa? There would have been a better future. This Future. RM, SS.
1. The Beggining

**I do not own the OC or these Characters.**

* * *

**What if Rose Nichol never died? What if Jimmy never lost his money? What if Caleb never died? What if Marissa never died? What if there was no Theresa?**

Ryan had graduated from Berkeley with his degree in Architecture and got a job at The Newport Group which had been under Kirsten since Caleb retired. Marissa graduated with him with a degree in Journalism she got a job at the Newport's own cable TV News channel as the On the Field Reporter. Seth graduated from RISD starting his own Publication Company 'Atomic Comics' he had bought the rights of Atomic County back from Zach. Summer graduated with a Commerce degree and joined the Newport Group as well. They all moved back to Newport.

_...Three Years Later…_

Seth grinned as he entered his house he shared with Summer. It was the old Cooper House. Jimmy and Julie had moved to a bigger house down the street.

"Roberts! You home?"no answer.

"Excellent." Seth took a black velvet box out of his pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a white-gold ring studded with diamonds all around. It was an engagement ring.

* * *

Next door Ryan walked into the old Cohen house and the new Atwood House. Kirsten and Sandy had moved into Caleb's house since he and Rose moved into the new house (The house Julie and Caleb lived in) they had given Ryan the house since Seth wanted to stay in his house.

"Marissa?" no answer. "Awesome." He pulled out a similar black box from his pocket it was platinum with three studs set into it the middle one was big the other two were slightly smaller. Ryan whistled and their dog Autumn came running.

"We're going to be a real family. As long as she says yes. She's going to say yes right?" Autumn barked. The doorbell rang. Ryan turned and walked back to the door he opened to see Seth.

"Yo what's up?" Seth asked. Ryan let him and they entered the kitchen they used to hang out in.

"Beer?"

"Yes. No." Ryan took out two water bottles.

"So I'm proposing to Marissa today." Ryan said as casually as he could. Seth's mouth dropped open.

"Nice dude! Oh wait! No! I'm proposing to Summer today!"

"Ah! Wait why is that a big deal?"

"Cause the Core Four can't get engaged on the same day. What if we get married on the same day?"

"No, no that cannot happen."

"Knowing Summer and Marissa."

"Oh crap."

"Unless you Ryan Atwood firmly tell your bride to be that you want a separate wedding."

"And you can't do it because-?"

"Dude I'm Seth Cohen."

"True. Well I have to get ready, I got the yacht ready."

"How awesome is it that we bought a yacht?"

"Uh awesome anyway Slow Dance is shoving off at about eight. What are you doing?"

"Taking her to The Hill."

"That gazebo on the hill looking over the ocean?"

"Yes that's why they call it the Hill. Why do you have to elaborate we're the only ones here."

"I feel like explanations are in order."

"Ok.."

* * *

Marissa sighed as she got into her Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited outside her station. She had just done a report on muggings in the Laguna area. She looked at her watch. 7: 48.

"Shit!" she threw the car into drive and shot out of the lot. She was late for her date with Ryan.

Summer had her earpiece in as she drove home.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. C. I sealed the deal with the Bartling Complex."

"That's great Summer. Now it's Friday will you take a break. You're decommissioned for this weekend."

"Mrs. C!"

"No! Summer! I am your boss. Now go home."

Ryan was sitting on the couch in a suit with a black silk shirt facing the door when Marissa walked in.

"Hey Ryan! I am so sorry I'll get changed really fast."

"No need you look hot let's go." Marissa glanced down she as in a business suit.

"Ryan at least let me put on a dress please?"

"Ok. Hey you want something to drink?"

"No we'll just get something there." She said as she disappeared into the living room. There was a knock at the door. Jimmy with a moustache and Julie Cooper answered the door.

"Hey Ryan. Marissa home?"

"Uh. Can I talk to you guys?" he stepped outside.

* * *

"Summer!" Seth yelled from the foyer.

"Hold on Cohen! What's the big deal?" Summer called from upstairs

"We're going out!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Seth took his jacket off and hung it on the hook before entering the living room.

* * *

"Look I'm taking Marissa out on the yacht-."

"So we just wa-."

"To propose." He showed them the ring. Jimmy's mouth dropped his moustache covering his upper lip. Julie covered her mouth.

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god."

"I love Marissa you guys. Please let me do this."

"Julie let's go." Jimmy said. He shook Ryan's hand. They left. Ryan entered the house just in time to see Marissa clipping an earring on.

"Was someone here?" she was wearing a long blue dress.

"What?" Ryan said mesmerized by her. She laughed.

"Come on." They left.

Ryan's Range Rover and Seth's BMW pulled out of their drives at the same time.

"Hey!" Marissa waved at Summer who waved back. They drove down the road together and once past the security post did they part. Ryan left to go to the Harbor and Seth right to The Hill.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa were looking at the bright lights of Newport whilst standing on the deck of the Slow Dance.

* * *

Seth and Summer looked at the moon and twinkling stars from the Gazebo on The Hill.

* * *

Ryan leaned his elbow on the rail of the yacht and nodded to the Captain who walked into the galley.

"So I had an ulterior motive to this date."

"Oh?" Marissa grinned turning the wind blew a few strand of dark blonde hair across her face.

"Yeah." Ryan grinned brushing the hair away from her face.

* * *

"Summer." Seth said. He had his arms around her waist as they looked out at the sea and the moon.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"Aw I love you too Cohen."

* * *

"Marry me." Ryan said getting down on one knee and opening the ring box.

* * *

"Marry me." Seth said on his knee showing Summer the ring.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's a stray away from the real show but its how I imagined and wished everything would have turned out. Keep watching andplease REVIEW it is essential for a struggling writer.**


	2. Announcements

Marissa had an open mouth as she stared at the ring, she looked from it to Ryan who had an adorable look of plea on his face.

* * *

Summer had a look of surprise on her face as she stared at the beautiful ring Seth was holding out.

* * *

"Marissa?" Marissa had been gazing at the ring for sometime. She'd forgotten she needed to reply.

"Oh my god! Yes! Ryan! Yes a million times!" Ryan grinned and put the ring on her outstretched finger and stood up.

"I love you." He put his hands strategically on her lower back and kissed her she had her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Summer? Summer? SUMMER?" Summer jumped "Well?"

"Duh! Cohen! Of course I'll marry you!" she kneeled down to be eye-level with him as he put the ring on her finger. They stood up and Summer pressed herself to Cohen and looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

…After a night of intense passion in both the Atwood and Cohen homes…

Marissa groaned as she got up, she moved her legs under the blanket to try and find Ryan's but felt nothing. She groaned and sat up intending to hunt for some clothes. Instead sitting neatly folded on Ryan's side of the bed were a T-Shirt and panties with a note saying.

Morning Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Atwood. Get dressed and stay here I'll be back soon.

* * *

Summer yawned as she woke up. Cohen's arm's were around her waist under the blanket holding her towards him. Their body warmth shared, their electricity coursing through the other's body.

"Cohen." Seth murmured but remained fast asleep pulling her closer towards him.

* * *

Marissa came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and dove back into bed. After pulling the fluffy quilt back up she examined the ring on her finger.

"Marissa Atwood." She grinned as she said it.

"Marissa Cooper-Atwood?" she asked herself but shook her head. "Marissa Jane Atwood." She laughed and nodded.

"Now that has a ring to it." Ryan said entering the room with a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"Morning gorgeous." He said kissing her as he put the tray over the blankets over her lap.

* * *

Summer and Seth had just taken a shower together and were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Did last night happen?"

"Let me see…crazy wild hot sex. Yeah that happened." Seth said as he ate his cereal.

"Not that Cohen! Did you propose?" Seth pulled her hand up to show her the ring.

"Yes Summer I proposed because I love you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Summer Cohen. That's going to be my name."

"Has a good sound to it."

"Yeah." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know this means you have to stop calling me Cohen right? Cause you're going to be a Cohen too." Summer laughed.

"Not a chance."

* * *

"You know I'm going to be your wife I should cook for you."

"Please. What can you cook aside from Mac and Cheese?"

"Macaroni without cheese, cheese without macaroni, cereal."

"Whoa slow down. Remember the Lucky Charms Incident?"

"I was drunk! You kept me out all night at that party."

"What about the Captain Crunch Fiasco."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"Well I have to learn how to cook!"

"Marissa I'm fine with cooking."

"But we should cook together."

"Fine I'll start giving you lessons."

"What are we doing today anyway?" Marissa asked as she munched on toast.

"Well before I tell you let me take this tray with orange juice and hot coffee and other items that have the potential to spill away." He set the tray on the glass table by the French doors looking out at the pool.

"Summer and Seth got engaged last night too."

"What?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Ow! Dammit woman you're going to shatter my eardrums."

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're going to shatter my eardrums."

"About Ryan and Marissa, assclown."

"Oh they got engaged yesterday."

"This is great!" both girls said in unison in their respective homes.

"We-" Summer began

"-Can-" Marissa continued in the bedroom

"-Totally-"

"-Have-"

"-A-"

"-Double-."

"-Wedding!" the girls ended in unison once more. Both guys rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Marissa. No! I know you and Summer are best friends and that yes Seth is my brother but I want our Wedding Day to be all about you."

"Aw, Ryan!" Marissa hopped out of bed to kiss him.

* * *

DING-! DING-! DING-! DING-! DING DONG! DING DONG! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Calm down! You're going to break their house!" Seth said to Summer.

"I'll break you."

"Not if I break you first."

Ryan and Marissa opened their front door to see Summer sitting on top of Seth pinning his arms down.

"What did you say Cohen?"

"Guys! No sex on our porch!" Summer and Seth looked at their best friends. Ryan was in a T-Shirt and boxers and Marissa in a T-Shirt and panties

"Cohen. Eyes. Closed. Now."

"What? Why? Oh, got it." His eyes shut as he saw Marissa.

"You are 28 you know Seth."

"Still Summer's best friend, brother's fiancé. Kind of awkward." Ryan laughed and leaned back to grab a robe off the coat hanger behind the door. As Marissa pulled it on.

"You can open your eyes now Cohen."

"Ryan?" Seth asked timidly.

"Open them buddy."

"Coop!" Summer started

"Atwood. Get used to calling me that." Marissa said leaning against Ryan

"Nope you'll always be Coop just like Cohen will always be…well Cohen." The others laughed.

"Coop! Total Double Wedding!"Marissa sighed and glanced at Ryan.

"Sorry Summer but that's too cheesy for us."

"Come on!"

"Sorry Sum me and Ryan just want it to be about us that day."

"Mostly her." Ryan said.

"Aw. Cohen!" Summer hit Seth's arm.

"AH! What?"

"Why couldn't you ask for a separate wedding?"Seth's jaw dropped as he stared to Ryan for backup who was kissing Marissa's neck.

"No sex in the Kitchen!" Summer and Seth said together.

* * *

The Cooper's, The Cohen's, The Nichol's and the Robert's were all gathered at the Yacht Club.

"Ok big announcement time." Ryan said tapping his glass. The four of them stood up.

"Marissa and I are engaged."

"Summer and I are engaged too." Everyone gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" They all said together. Except for Jimmy and Julie who grinned. Soon everyone was up and hugging and congratulating them. Caleb came up to Ryan.

"I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but I want to apologize. You've done some great work for the Newport Group. Congratulations." Caleb said shaking his hands.

"Thanks Gramps." Ryan grinned. Caleb opened his mouth to retort but shook his head and smiled. Rose Nichol came up. Rose was Kirsten but 30 years older.

"Congratulations Ryan!"

"Thanks Ro-Grandma." Sandy and Kirsten came up.

"Way to go kiddo." Sandy said hugging him as Kirsten hugged Marissa.

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh Ryan! Congratulations!" Kirsten said hugging him as Sandy hugged Marissa.

"Thanks Mum." Kirsten's heart always leaped with joy whenever Ryan called her that. It began during College and it symbolized he was finally part of their family

* * *

**Cheesy I know but I feel Ryan should be start calling Sandy and Kirsten Mum and Dad. So new Chapter will be up soon. Please REVIEW!**


	3. The Wedding Planner

Ryan was in his den, Sandy's old office. He was facing a white waist high table that held interactive 3D Holographic Imagery. He's just uploaded blueprints from his computer onto the table and there it was. A house slowly rotating. It resembled Tony Stark's house from the 2008 Iron Man movie.

"Show second floor." The house parted and the second floor grew on the table. Ryan moved closer.

"Show Bedroom 3." The third bedroom expanded the rest vanished. Ryan picked up a wall and scrunched it up he threw it behind his back.

"Ryan are you sure you want to delete that wall?" said Ryan's computer, he was in the house, Ryan's phone and computer and his office at home. Its name was RAIC Ryan Atwood's Interactive Computer

"Yes RAIC I'm sure."

"Wall Deleted." Marissa walked in.

"Hey Ryan Summer wants us to meet the Wedding Planners- what is that?"

"The concept design for the Bartling House."

"Looks like the house from the superhero movie."

"That's because it is. Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to meet the Wedding Planners. Come on."

"Marissa I have work to do! I have to give this design to Kirsten on Tuesday!" Marissa folded her arms and stared at him.

"I'm not Seth you know." Ryan said resuming to examine his model.

"I won't have sex with you until we're married and maybe even after if you don't come with us." Ryan froze with his back hunched over his hologram.

* * *

Ryan and Seth sat in the front seats of the Rover whilst Marissa and Summer sat in the back chatting away happily. The boys exchanged grumpy looks.

"Oh come on guys! You did propose to us."

"Ryan do you happen to have a flux capacitor in this car?"

* * *

Ryan pulled the car over in front of a white building.

Jameson and Matheson

Wedding Planners

"Who are we seeing? Jameson or Matheson?" Seth asked.

"Matheson."

"Do we even have dates set yet?"

"We'll be in the same room."

Ryan had his Palm Designer out. It was showing the Bartling Complex. He used a pen to change it.

"Is that the Bartling Complex?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Summer what happened with negotiations? Bartling took the deal?"

"Yep. Four million."

"Excellent."

"We're meeting him on Wednesday. How's it going though? Will you be finished by Tuesday?"

"If Marissa will let me work." Ryan said. Marissa pushed his arm.

"Atwood." Said a blonde woman in jeans and a pink shirt.

"And Cohen." Said a sandy haired man in a white shirt and jeans. Ryan sighed.

"RAIC save changes."

"Changes saved."

* * *

"So you guys are best friends? Let me guess Double Wedding?"

"No." Seth and Ryan said firmly.

"We just need to choose dates."

"Well we'll go off individually discuss your dream weddings and then Hannah and I will compare and see which will take longer and we can go from there."

* * *

"Well let's talk location." Matthew Matheson said to Summer and Seth.

"Inside." Seth said.

"Outside." Summer said.

"Ah. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Location?" Hannah Jameson asked Ryan and Marissa.

"Well we want to do it at our house by the pool. Ryan show her."

"RAIC bring up house photos poolside." Ryan put his palm computer on the desk and a colored 3D hologram of the backyard.

"Beautiful. But I'd need to see the real thing to judge. Would you like flowers?"

"Oh yeah, white orchids. Her favorite flower." Ryan said. He looked at Marissa who looked shocked.

"Ryan! I didn't know you knew that."

"Come on I love you, of course I know that."

* * *

"Sunflowers." Seth nodded then looked to Summer who had her arms folded and shook her head.

"Roses?" he suggested. She nodded.

"Ok so the Way Farer's Glass Church on the hill is your definite location?" (The church where Caleb and Julie got married). Seth and Summer nodded.

"Best man?"

"Ryan Atwood." Seth said instantly.

"Groomsmen?"

"Um…"

"Ok. Maid of Honor?"

"Marissa Cooper."

"Bridesmaids?"

"Umm. Eh."

"Ok." Matthew laughed.

* * *

"Best man?"

"Seth Cohen."

"Maid of Honor?"

"Summer Roberts."

"What time of day will this be happening?"

"Well we were thinking just before sundown." Marissa said slowly looking at Ryan for his reaction.

"Nice, very romantic."

"Now when can I come see your house?"

"Today."

"Great."

* * *

"The Church actually is empty today, we could drive up and see it." Matthew said as he looked at his laptop.

"Summer?"

"Your Mom decommissioned me this weekend. How about you? Do you and Nerd-Boy have to work on the comic?"

"I thought Zach was Assclown and I was Nerd-Boy. No, Zach quit last week. Moved to Italy. Turns out there was a Francesca and she's single now."

"Well, awesome let's go."

The six emerged into the lobby at the same time.

"Matt where are you going?"

"Wayfarer's Church. You?"

"Their house."

"You guys we only brought one car!" Summer said.

"No worries I have my car here." Matt said.

"Ok we'll see you guys tonight? Come over." Ryan said slapping Seth's hand and kissing Summer's cheek.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Wow. Gorgeous house! And this is even better!"

"The yard was smaller but I got them to expand and move the pool three feet to allow more people. Marissa enjoys the dinner parties." Ryan said folding his arms.

"Now wait that-is true. Heheh." Marissa laughed and wrapped her arm through his and leaned against him.

"Well I'd say we can fit maybe Thirty people."

"Good I don't know that many people anyway."

"Can I use some of Ryan's?"

* * *

"Now the roses can cover the floor as you walk. We can hang red lined on the walls."

"Awesome."

"Now let's see the reception centre." They walked out to the humongous parquet square.

"There's a space here for the band, table and chairs. The Long Table can go here. Champagne fountain?"

"Uh." Summer contemplated.

"Yes." Seth said nodding his head vigorously.

"No." Summer said firmly.

"Come on! You won't let me have this thing Superman themed at least give me the champagne fountain." Seth pleaded.

"Fine." Summer sighed.

"Now that we're on the topic of food and music."

"Indie." Seth said.

"No! Cohen! NO!"

"Fine. That romantic stuff. Maybe I'm Amazed."

"Good choice Cohen."

"Jem is able to play. Food?"

"Buffet style. And we want like a really big fruit mountain. Oh and waiters going around."

"What kind of food?"

"I am Jewish just to let you guys know."

"Oh well this changes everything."

"I'm not hardcore unless you count Chrismukkah. But I have to wear a yarmulke."

"We can get the Chuppah up and have a Star put up on the wall. Thank god they don't have a permanent cross fixture. Lots of weddings take place here."

"The wall is glass."

"They always do it don't worry. Now you can fit fifty people in there get a guest list done for me by Friday."

"Ok. What about date?"

"Well the next available date for the Church is a month and a half from now. Let me call Hannah."

* * *

RRIING! RRIING!

"Sorry. Hello? Oh hey Matt. Yeah one sec."

"So your friends want to have their wedding in a month."

"When can we have ours done?"

"Two and half weeks."

"Well looks like we're going first."

"Wow. Ryan that's kind of fast."

"Stall." Ryan pulled Marissa away.

"Ok. Marissa any date you want. I just want to make sure you show up."

"Two and a half weeks. Just can't be done. Would three and a half be ok with you?"

"It's perfect. Hannah! Three and a half."

* * *

"Atwood and Marissa are getting married first?"

"Well out of the two couples they did get together first."

"Yeah. Well that's cool."

* * *

They were all at the dining table that night making up their guest lists.

**_Ryan and Marissa's List:_**

**_Ryan's:_**

_Sandy Cohen_

_Kirsten Cohen_

_Sophie Rose Cohen (Flower girl)  
_

_Sophie Cohen_

_Caleb Nichol_

_Rose Nichol_

_Hailey Shepherd (Kirsten's sister, Jake's wife)_

_Jake Shepherd_

_Luke Ward_

_Sam Singh (Singh Enterprises. College)_

_Steven Porter (College Roommate)_

_Henry McCoy ( Newport Group)_

_John Simmons (Newport Group)_

_Anna Stern_

* * *

"Ryan aren't you going to invite your family?"

"No and uh No. Listen Marissa I may have Atwood as my last name but I'm a Cohen."

"Aw finally!" Seth jumped up and hugged Ryan.

"Dude."

"Yeah I know. No man love."

"Come on Ryan. Your mum is doing good."

"Fine"

* * *

_Dawn Atwood_

**_Marissa's:_**

_Jimmy Cooper_

_Julie Cooper_

_Kaitlin Cooper_

_Cindy Carter (Julie's sister)_

_Mildred Cooper (Jimmy's Mum)_

_William Cooper (Jimmy's Dad)_

_Casey Carter (Julie's Mum)_

_Carson Carter (Julie's Dad)_

_Brad Ward (Kaitlin's boyfriend)_

_Jean Walker (Marissa's Soundgirl)_

_Gen Hammond (College)_

_Archie Kent (Marissa's Cameraman)_

_Neil Roberts_

_Taylor Townsend_

_Dennis Childress (Chilli)_

* * *

"Hey why aren't we on there?" Seth asked in a scandalized tone.

"Yeah Coop! you invite my Dad but not me?"

"Oh didn't we ask? Summer I want you to be my Maid of Honor!"

"And Seth well guess."

"Flower boy?"

"Wh-? No for the love of- Best man." Ryan sighed

"Hell yes."

"Oh my gosh Coop! Yes only if you'll be mine."

"Definitely." The girls hugged whilst the guys shook hands.

"Also will you be my best man?"

"Course bro."

* * *

**Sorry about the names just thought I'd give an insight to the close friends of Ryan and Marissa. Please Review!**


	4. Monday Morning

_**Sorry this one took so long, my laptop crashed but enough about me. Enjoy and review please.**_

* * *

Monday morning arrived. Seth was in his den. He was resting back against his chair.

"COHEN!"

"Ah!" Seth started and in doing so propelled himself backwards he tried to go forward and grab the table but the chair fell backwards pulling down a phone and an intercom at the same time. As the back of the chair rested on the ground, Seth's legs dangled over the chair.

"Jesus and Moses." He groaned.

"COHEN! Cohen? COHEN! What did you do?"

"What did you do?!" Seth responded as he had difficulty getting up.

"You weren't in bed!"

"I fell asleep working on the comic."Summer scoffed and walked away.

"Scoffer. Ah." He grunted as he tried to pick up the chair but ended up falling back down.

"Summer?" he asked timidly.

* * *

Ryan woke Marissa up with a kiss.

"Good Morning."

"Oh come on let me sleep I feel like we had sex all night last night."

"Um, Marissa we did."

"Oh that's good then." She yawned and kissed him.

* * *

Back in Seth's den. Summer had lifted his chair in a heartbeat and shoved him. As he picked himself back off the floor again.

"Computer bring up Atomic County files."

"Volume 19 complete for publishing."

"Send to office. Start new storyline. Volume 20 Proposals. Page 1 six panels. Import characters Ironist, Cosmo Girl, Little Miss Vixen and Kid Chino. Import place settings Ironist Home, Kid Chino Home." Seth's 3D table erupted into life showing the first page and the characters and place settings around it. Seth stood up grabbing a pen off his desk. It was actually the Table Pen he clicked a button on it and a light turned on. He began to work putting the settings in, putting the characters in and adding the storyline. When Summer came in a while later he was twelve pages ahead and was just about to finish the part where Kid Chino and Ironist proposed at the same time.

"Hey Cohen -what are you doing?"

"I have decided to use our current situation as inspiration for Volume 20 of Atomic County. Proposals."

"Aw, Cohen. Anyway I'm heading to the office. I'll be on my cell."

"I'm going to go in at about midday come home at two."

"Lazy." Summer muttered as she left.

* * *

Ryan opened his briefcase in his den and threw some papers in. he pocketed his Palm Designer and cellphone.

"RAIC send Bartling Designs to my office at the Newport Group."

"Sent. Would you like me to upload myself to your office?"

"Uh go double."

"Keep myself here and upload there?"

"Yeah."

"It will take longer."

"How much longer?"

"One minute I'll be inactive here for that amount of time."

"I think I'll survive."

"Uploading."

"Ryan. Archie is here we're heading to Long Beach for the Mayor Scandal."

"Marissa you know NBTV offered you Anchor Woman." Ryan said kissing her goodbye.

"Yes but that required three times a day seven days a week and I don't think so."

"Marissa you have that design degree you know you could come work at the Newport Group or start designing that fashion label you want so bad."

"You're the Vice-President why are you still designing houses?"

"Well Kirsten said I'm the best Architect there so they need me for special cases."

"My baby the Special Architect."

"Seriously Marissa think about it."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too. Will you be back for lunch we can go to town and see some caterers."

"I'll be back at one?"

"Come to the Newport Group we'll go from there."

"Ok. Bye." She called from the foyers. The door shut and RAIC came back to life.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Seth got out of his car and looked at the four storey high black building. Ryan designed in a curve with a smoked glass and steel face. The middle of which held metal words

ATOMIC COMICS

The building's serious exterior was a façade to the company's have fun attitude. Seth entered the lobby where three people sat in chairs. On the floor in the middle of the room was the Atomic Comics logo a colored mushroom cloud with Atomic Comics written inside it. On the orange and black walls were framed comics the company had published. Behind the reception desk was a blown up version of the first issue of Atomic County. On the walls were painted characters there was a giant hole in one with bricks and dust lying around it and a cut-out of Kid Chino behind the wall withdrawing his fist.

"Morning Justin." Seth said approaching the receptionist.

"Mr. Cohen." Said Justin Pollack (Better known as the Harbor Heckler who mocked Seth about wearing a gown during graduation)

"Who are these guys?"Seth asked indicating the three people in the lobby.

"They were booked in to see you at ten."

"Mm. what time is it now?"

"Twelve-thirty." Seth pulled his phone out and saw the battery was dead.

"We did call. Several times."

"Right." Seth braced himself and turned.

"Howdy. Sorry I'm late let's go." They jumped up and followed him to the elevator. He pushed the Fourth Floor.

"Sorry just got engaged everything sort of slipped my mind. What are you guys here to see me about?"

"Gold. The hero of the past who flies to the future."

"Uh."

"Grady show him."

"Let's just wait till we get to the conference room. My uh VP of Publications quit last week. Italian Girl stole his heart." They walked on the Fourth Floor.

* * *

Ryan finally finished his work.

"Save changes to Bartling Complex RAIC."

"You got it."

"Also get Kirsten to come here." Moments later Kirsten appeared.

"Take a look. The Bartling Complex complete with all his demands."

"Ryan that's amazing."

"Yeah so can I resume my work with Newport Mercy now? I think Dr. Darrell is a bit pissed I held it off for this."

"Sure. K.C can you copy Ryan's design to my hard drive?"

"Sorry, Kirsten need RAIC's approval."

"RAIC let K.C. do it." Ryan sighed.

* * *

"Ok get set up. I'm just going to get something." Seth walked quickly down the hall.

"A.C.I!" He hissed. A screen shot up from the ground and hovered with him.

"Good afternoon Seth."

"Yeah. Look get me a list of my all executives."

"1. Brooke Harper."

"All these executive offices up here and I have one executive?"

"You failed to promote several people."

"Right get a list of all the people I was supposed to promote on my desk and also people who are suited for promotion."

"Very good." Seth turned and knocked on the door.

"Brooke I need you."

* * *

Marissa sighed as she and her crew pulled up in front of City Hall of Long Beach. Where other news teams were already on scene.

"Do you think this job ever gets too hectic?"

"No." Archie Kent said. Archie finished his burger and wiped his hands on his already dirty jeans.

"What about you Jean?"

"I spent four years at the most prestigious Media School in America to end up the Sound Girl of a small town News Team."

"Right."

"Sorry you know I love you guys."

"We love you too Jean."

"Will you go out with me then?" Jean threw a pair of headphones at Archie. A few minutes later.

"This is Marissa Cooper reporting from City Hall, Long Beach where Mayor Frank Harland has stirred another controversy, this time causing the community to call for another election…"

* * *

Summer was signing papers off on negotiations she'd made when her phone rang.

E. BARTLING read the caller ID.

"Oh my god!" Summer groaned slumping over her desk. She put her earpiece in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bartling."

"Ms. Roberts! I've changed my mind on the deal I want to pay three five instead of four."

"Mr. Bartling we've been over this and you already signed a contract."

"If we're going to get technical let me come in."

"M-."

"Too late." Said an old man at the door who snapped his phone shut.

* * *

Seth watched as the three young comic book makers fought amongst themselves reminding him of the incident so many years ago when he, Zach and Summer tried to present their comic book.

"Look guys. Let me try and deduce this. There's a love story?"

"Yes." Said one boy.

"No." said the girl and the other boy.

"That is our comic-."

"Not the comic. Right here. You. You like her, you you're dating her." They all nodded.

"Right this happened to me not too long ago. I like the idea I like the comic. Now I'll give you a meeting in a month and one week because I have two weddings to attend my best friend's and my own. Get organized and sort this out. This is a business. That sound good?"they all nodded.

"Good, Brooke buy them lunch and have a sit down. Leave your draft copies here and a copy of your copyright forms."

* * *

Ryan, Kirsten and Summer were in the conference room with Ernst Bartling. Sandy came in.

"Mr. Bartling, you signed a contract for four, our bank will be deducting it from your account in a matter of hours."

"I feel that my demands aren't being met." Ryan's mouth clenched as he hit a button. A hologram disc in the middle of the table erupted with life showing the completed designs.

"Every outrageous demand met with. Including an elevator to the bathroom, escalator from kitchen to master bedroom. An automated walkway from the toilet to the sink to the shower."

"Really?"

"This stuff isn't cheap. We're practically giving you this house for four."

"Very well. When will this be done?"

"We begin construction once your approve the design and we have the payment."

"I approve."

"K.C. Check Newport Group accounts."

"Four Million Taken from E. Bartling two seconds ago."

"Construction begins immediately you should be able to move in two months from now."

* * *

Marissa sat at her desk in her office and flipped through her sketch book. She'd designed dresses since she was 16. Two were already on shelves. She put the book in her bag and left for lunch with Ryan.

* * *

Seth finished Issue 1 of Volume 20.

"Brooke I need these drafts read tonight get our focus group in here."

"Seth what is the point of our focus group? You never listen to them."

"The damn law states every entertainment outlet needs a focus group." Seth looked at his watch.

"Two fifteen?! Looks like I'm on overtime pay." Seth yawned.

"God." Brooke sighed as she left his office.

* * *

When Ryan entered his office Marissa was examining the hospital model.

"What's this?"

"Newport Mercy. Newport Group is doing a lot of good work now. Since that day Sandy asked us to fund the low-income housing development we've been getting more business and more good publicity."

"Ryan can we talk?"

"Sure." He sat on the couch and pulled her onto him. Her legs across his, his arms around her waist her arms around his neck.

"I think you're right about me moving on."

"That's great. I'll talk to Kirsten I'm sure there's a design position available."

"No I think I'm going to do my fashion line."

"That's even better but how?"

"Well I'm still getting royalties from Prada and Gucci for my two dresses. I have two point four in my savings."

"Marissa you know you can merge our accounts now."

"Once we're married but what do you think?"

"I think its great but Marissa Fashion needs a building and-RAIC bring up Marissa's Fashion Building." The coffee table suddenly held an image of a slowly revolving modernized, stylish building."

"We're building this one anyway it's fifty floors high. I can talk to Kirsten we can sell you the top five floors or the whole building and you can sell the rest of the building. The building itself is valued at four eight I can invest som-."

"No, Ryan-."

"Marissa come on I love you. It's a loan, you can pay me back if you want though I'd rather you didn't its your business I have nothing to do with it other than being the supportive loving husband." He said kissing her. Marissa bit her lower lip. She didn't know where else to get the money. And Ryan was going to be her husband it would be their money and they did have money to burn, Ryan got four million a year not counting commission when he designed buildings.

"Ok."

"Good. Let's talk to Kirsten."

Kirsten was signing some documents when Ryan and Marissa came in.

"Hey guys."

"Kirsten, Marissa wants to buy the building on King's Street."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Marissa that building is four million and eight hundred thousand dollars."

"I'm putting in half."

"Ok. Why?"

"I'm quitting the news room. I want to start designing."

"Well okay. Let's get deeds drawn up."


	5. Lunch perhaps

Ryan watched as Marissa signed the contract. His phone rang.

Sandy Cohen

"Hey Sandy."

"Hey kid, let's have lunch. Yacht Club?"

"Uh."

"Bring Kirsten and Marissa and Seth and Summer if you can find them."

"Ah yeah ok."

* * *

Ryan's Range Rover pulled into the Yacht Club, he, Marissa and Kirsten got out, Ryan handed his keys to the valet. They found Sandy, Seth and Summer sitting at a table, Seth was buttering up a dinner roll by the looks of the crumbs on the table it wasn't his first.

"Glad to see you started without us." Ryan said slapping his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah no problem." He said through a mouthful. The meal came. Ryan picked at his steak as Seth gobbled down mashed potatoes. Summer shook her head as she watched him. Marissa was chewing and stealing food of Ryan's plate.

"So its time we unravel this great mystery of the Cohen-Roberts and Atwood-Cooper Unions." Sandy said.

"Sandy, really-."

"You're a Cohen Ryan. You're our son we need to watch out for you."

"Watch out?"

"Bachelor Party." Sandy said.

"Bachelorette Party." Kirsten nodded. Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks.

"We don't really want-."

"Come on Vegas." Seth said.

"We'll do something elegant Marissa." Kirsten sighed looking at her son.

"Also when are your dates?"

"Three weeks."

"Month one and a half weeks."

"Wow."

"Well we're pretty old we don't want to have kids too late." Marissa said. Ryan nodded.

"That's why you guys are going so fast?" Seth asked in shock.

"Yeah aren't you g-?"

"No man no I just want to marry her before she gets a chance to say no."

"Cohen!" Sandy and Kirsten looked up.

"No, she um calls me Cohen." Seth said eyeing Ryan's fries.

"Oh."

"Dude just take them." Ryan sighed pushing his plate towards Seth who piled the contents onto his plate in moments. Ryan's phone rang as did Sandy's and Marissa's. they all stood and went in separate direction.

* * *

"Dr. Darrell yes. No I assure you the Bartling Deal is closed we can move forward with Newport Mercy."

* * *

"What? No. Grady. Listen tell him to wait I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Archie? What? Now? I'm having lunch with my in-laws!"

* * *

"Ok I have to go. That was Dr. Darrell. We're scoping out the land for Mercy."

"I have a client who's being indicted by the DA."

"I have to get to Laguna Beach for another political scandal."

"Ah. Seth can I borrow your car?"

"Sure." Seth handed Ryan his valet ticket.

"Summer you can drop me home right?"

"Sure Cohen."

"Give Kirsten a lift back to the office too. Marissa take the Rover." Ryan and Marissa left hurriedly saying their goodbyes. Sandy kissed Kirsten goodbye and ran out of there.

"And then there were three." Kirsten said.

"And then there were three." Seth agreed.

"Well let's talk about you guys." Kirsten said.

"Nothing to talk about. Waiter can I have some more fries?" Seth said.

"Where are you doing it? An unfortunate image just leapt into my mind." Kirsten sighed.

"Wayfarer's Chapel and Mum you have a dirty mind."

"I meant I thought you guys were going to get married in the Four Season's. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh yeah same thing." Seth said hastily.

"Have you thought about Rabbi's?"

"Rabbi Gutterman said he'd do it when I was eleven if I were to ever get married I think he was being sarcastic and thought I never would but I'll hold him to it." Seth said. Summer and Kirsten rolled their eyes.

* * *

Ryan and a man who looked like Rob Lowe with glasses stood behind the holo-deisgn of a well designed, large, luxurious building.

"RAIC. Let's spell Newport Mercy in capital across umm fifteenth floor North Face and above Emergency Wing and all visitor's entrances.

"Altering." The design blurred and the words were spelt on the building.

"Mr. Atwood. Congratulations are in order."

"Indeed so Dr. Darrell but I can't commission the build at least for another two months."

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting married and then I'm the best man in a wedding."

"Mr. Atwood this project has been repeatedly delayed in the total sum of year for other projects-."

"I was specifically asked by the clients-."

"Because you've won the Architect of the Year four times that's why the Medicinal Board of California asked for you as well. Personal matters-."

"If you're saying I have to put off-."

"Work around it Mr. Atwood."

"No." Ryan said firmly.

* * *

"This is Marissa Cooper, NBTV." Marissa signed off. They packed away into the van and Archie began the drive back to Newport. Marissa sighed and rested her forehead against the window.

"You ok Marissa?" Jean asked.

"I'm leaving guys."

"You want me to pull over?" Archie asked through a mouthful of hot dog.

"No. I mean…I'm resigning."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm…you…ok you know how Prada and Gucci bought my designs?" they nodded.

"I've decided to go into the fashion line full-time."

"You're going to work for Prada?"

"No."

"Gucci?"

"No. I'm going solo."

"What?"

"I want you guys to come with me. But only when I get off the ground I don't want you to come to a failing business."

"What can I do?" Archie asked.

"Marissa Fashions could use a cameraman? Putting together commercial videos."

"Cool." Archie nodded.

"Archie aka Tub-O-Lard in the Fashion Industry. Look at his clothes Marissa!" Archie was wearing a stained blue shirt, brown pants and the cliché cameraman light brown vest with lots of pockets and because he was Archie lots of stains.

"I take offence to that. I am not a Tub."

"You admit you're full of lard though."

"Mmm. Lard. Hey can we stop by Wal-Mart?"

"NO!" the girls chorused.

"What about me?"

"How much do you know about Producing?"

"Majored in that."

"Director of Communications."

"What's my title?"

"Director of Camerawork or something like that. Calm down though guys I still have to quit."

"When will your building be built?"

"A few months after my wedding which reminds me. Here you go." She took two envelopes from her handbag.

"Sandy and Kirsten Cohen invite you to attend the union of Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper?" Jean asked confused.

"Sandy and Kirsten are Ryan's adoptive parents."

"Ryan's adopted?"

"Yeah his mum left him when he was 16. Sandy and Kirsten…he loves them more than his own parents. Can't seem to say so though."

"Why hasn't he changed his name?"

"Ryan Cohen?" Marissa grinned.

* * *

**Should Ryan change his name? Is there a job title for Archie? Read and Review!**


	6. The Perfect Chair

Ryan entered the house, Autumn's leash wrapped around his hand. He was sweating and panting. He kneeled down and released Autumn who looked at him obediently.

"Run along now." She wagged her tail and walked away to her doghouse outside and began to drink from her water bowl. Marissa came down the stairs in her pajama's which was Ryan's work shirt and her panties.

"Hey beautiful." He said going to kiss her. She kissed him then pulled away, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!"

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Ryan laughed entering the kitchen.

"Well I was sweaty too." She countered. Ryan opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Feel like taking a shower?" she asked turning the coffee machine on.

"With you?"

"No with Autumn." Marissa said sarcastically as their dog came in. Marissa got on her knee and patted the Golden Retriever.

"Autumn does need a bath." Ryan said nodding his head. Autumn cocked her head and whined. The other two laughed.

* * *

Seth entered the kitchen, and stretched his arms. Summer came in tightening her robe.

"Hey Cohen."

"Morning Summer my love." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Where were you?"

"I was practicing my skillz." He said nodding his head and pouting his lips. Summer went into the living room to see the Plasma and PS3 on with Dynasty Warriors 6 on aka The Ninja Game and shook his head.

"You know Ryan runs and goes to the gym every day."

"Actually three times a week and I get enough exercise from you ever night." He said pulling her towards him.

"Damn it you seem to use sex as everything nowadays Cohen. Blackmail, bribery, bargaining plea, escape chip etcetera." She said resting her head against his chest.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure." She turned into the living room, he grabbed her arm.

"I meant _play_. As in you know upstairs. In the bedroom. In our bed."

* * *

Ryan's shaver glided over his chin, he rinsed the cream away and turned to face Marissa who was brushing her hair.

"We're going to register for Wedding Gifts today aren't we?" Ryan asked after washing the excess shaving cream away. She nodded as he patted his face dry with a towel.

"Seth and Summer are going to come over here then we're taking the Hummer over there."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seth is pretty excited about it." Seth had recently bought five Hummer Limo's for Atomic Comics. Four painted for the individual Atomic County characters and the fifth painted with all of them on it, the Atomic Team, The Core Four.

"Well I'm not riding in it."

"I know you're not really for the extravagant entrance but I always wanted to ride in a Hummer Limo! And this one has all of our merchandise!"

"Marissa we don't have merchandise."

"Ryan come on. Seth pays us for letting him use our likenesses for his comic." Ryan nodded. Marissa pulled open a cabinet inside were the Atomic County Merchandise for the bathroom. Kid Chino Body Spray, Cosmo Girl Perfume, Kid Chino Shower Gel, Cosmo Girl Conditioner.

"I cannot believe Seth sold out."

"Not tested on animals though."

"Yeah didn't that guy sue for the armpit hair loss?"

"Yeah but Seth gave him a year's supply for The Team's Pudding Cups."

"Tapioca was always Seth's favorite."

"And chocolate was mine." Marissa sighed.

* * *

The Dukes of Hazzard Horn sounded outside the house.

"Why do I have a feeling that its Seth?" Ryan asked pulling his jacket on. Marissa laughed as he helped her into hers. He was in jeans, a white shirt, leather jacket. She was in jeans, a white top that ended just under her midriff and a jacket that ended just under Ryan's favorite part of her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I love you." He said.

"You really seemed to have gotten a hang of saying that." She said softly, enjoying the feel of his lips meeting her neck, his warm breath felt on her skin. The horn sounded again followed by a sharp rapping on the door.

"Do we have to?"

"Have to what?" she said her eyes closed.

"COOP! ATWOOD! Ándale!" they sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Summer." The said.

"Not the warmest greeting I've ever gotten." Summer said turning around. On the driveway was a black and orange Hummer H2 limo Kid Chino, Cosmo Girl, Little Miss Vixen and the Ironist were on as decal. Seth was sticking out the sunroof in the middle of the long limo.

"Ryan! How awesome is this?!"

"I am not riding in that thing." Ryan said.

"Carl punch the horn again." The horn sounded a third time.

"Nope." Ryan pulled the Rover keys out of his pocket and pushed the alarm. The car beeped as the driver and passenger doors opened.

"Ryan! Come on. Look at this." Seth vanished and the back door opened. The interior of the Hummer looked like a lounge from a private first class plane attending to the recreational needs of everyone their age. Marissa looked at Ryan with her head leaning to one side towards the limo. Ryan sighed and pressed the alarm again, the doors slammed shut and the alarm beeped.

* * *

They approached the counter of the store.

"Atwood and Cohen?" they nodded.

"Here, all floors are open." She put two scanner guns in front of them. The screens on the back held their names. ATWOOD and KOHEN

"It's C-O-H-E-N!" Seth exclaimed.

"Calm down." Summer said quickly changing the letter.

"And here's me thinking that Seth was the one good at technology." Marissa said as she and Ryan walked away.

"Marissa do we really need to do this? We already went shopping for all our stuff when we moved in together."

"Yeah but what about the ski lodge?"

"We only just began construction on it and how do you plan on shipping stuff from here to there?"

"Ryan construction will be done in two months, and we can use Seth's Hummer's."

"No pleather couches touch my Hummer's." Seth said.

"Seth when did you turn into a Newport Bobblehead?"

"Dude I sold four offices and the house in Rhode Island, apartment in Manhattan, house in Laguna and mansion in Palm Springs for those Hummers."

"How much were the Hummer's?"

"Five million."

"Hmm. The Mansion was valued at five point four. What'd you do with the rest Seth?"

"I-."

"He bought the movie rights back from Zach and George Lucas and started his own production company." Ryan and Marissa shook their heads. They went their separate ways. Ryan took the scanner and went to the lounge set section. He sat and stretched on various recliners till he found an automatic one.

"This one when someone sits on it finds it and re-calibrates itself to suit the premium comfort level for the back, oh check it out the arm folds out to hold the remotes and a drink, speakers in the head rest, iPod applicable! Marissa we have to get this." Marissa laughed and nodded. Ryan scanned the barcode then scanned the matching armchairs and couch.

"Hey how about office stuff? Your old chair is falling apart. The newest thing in there is the HoloTable."

"Yeah I guess. How about this chair in the office." Ryan rescanned the chair. Marissa took the scanner off him and marched to the office section.

* * *

Ryan and Seth were sleeping on a couch in the lounge section when Marissa and Summer came down.

"Shoppers fatigue." Marissa whispered as Seth's head drooped on Ryan's shoulder. Summer shook her head and took out a pen from her purse and threw it at them.

"AH!" Seth jumped over the couch. Ryan yawned and threw the pen back at her.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes." Marissa said sitting on the couch and squeezing his hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"By the way, Seth ever sleep on my shoulder again and I'll set Autumn on you."

"Kay." Came a muffled voice.

"Cohen get up."

"I would but my pants are caught on something." Ryan and Marissa turned over to see Seth's pants caught on a hook from a beam.

"Wow." They laughed.

"Its not my day."

"Aw I can make it better." Summer said as she freed him. She kissed him.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa entered the house and turned the alarm off. Autumn came leaping at them. The phone beeped, meaning they had a message. They entered the kitchen and Ryan got a bottle of water each out for them as she played the message.

"Received at five twenty six PM." Said the voice messaging system.

"Marissa, I'm at Mum's house and well we had a fight so I'm in the pool house."

"Is that Kaitlin? Isn't she supposed to be in Tokyo with Hailey?"

"She is. She was supposed to be coming back next week for the wedding."Marissa said looking out the kitchen window. There was movement in the pool house.

* * *

**Kaitlin is the new Hailey, who wants a Kaitlin back story? Also I'm thinking of putting this story on hold and writing a series of one shot's on what happened after graduation. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	7. The Cart

**Sorry It took so long to get this chapter up. I had family matters. I thought I'd put this up even though its not finished as how I would like it. Sorry.**

* * *

**I would like to take this Author's Note Time from lucky Chapter Number 7 and say Thank You to my most faithful readers and reviewers: tines, Juzzy88 and Girlz-Rule.**

Ryan watched Marissa and could see the contemplation behind those eyes he had fallen in love with. Kaitlin was in the pool house. What about Brad Ward her long-time, long distance boyfriend? And where did she get keys anyway?

"Marissa we can leave this till tomorrow."

"I thought she'd changed by now. Nope. Still Kaitlin."

"Look, she probably just got into town and had a fight with your Mum, which may I remind you is not a hard thing to do, she couldn't go t Brad's cause it's late. Who else could she go to? You're her older sister." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" she said kissing him.

"Does Kaitlin bring back bad memories?"

"About what?"

"Harper."

"Ryan. I love you. I always did. Johnny just he was a bit delusional."

"And now he's the best surfer in North America." (That's right boys and girls in my version Johnny Harper aka the guy we all hated did not die. I can't insult someone who died that's why I kept him alive)

"Come on." She pulled him to the door. Ryan had swam in the pool he'd walked this way before but he hadn't been in the pool house since they moved in. Marissa knocked and opened the door. Kaitlin quickly covered herself with her towel.

"Wow. Déjà vu." Ryan and Marissa said. Kaitlin wrapped the towel.

"Hi guys." Ryan was scratching his nose and avoiding looking at either of the Cooper Girls.

"Ryan can you get the Guest Room ready?" Ryan nodded and turned.

"Kaitlin." Marissa sighed pulling the door closed.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Well I got home early I wanted to surprise you. I can't believe you and Ryan are getting married!" Kaitlin said pulling her shirt on.

"Kaitlin you shouldn't have come to the Pool House. Ryan hasn't been here since College. Did you touch anything?"

"No. well I had a shower, watched TV had a sandwich."

"Oh well. Come on guest room."

"But Marissa you're getting married!" Marissa looked out the door and nodded. Both girls jumped and screamed excitedly.

"Show me the ring." Marissa let Kaitlin yank her hand.

"Wow, that's all Ryan could afford?"

"What are you talking about? Its beautiful." Marissa sighed as she examined her ring.

"That rock isn't as big as Mum's hers is like four carats."

"Ryan spent a month trying to choose the ring and another month trying to plan the perfect proposal."

"Wow I didn't know Ryan was a romantic."

"Behind that quiet, manly, chiseled exterior…" Marissa trailed off staring out the window.

"Marissa?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You trailed off there."

"Oh yeah there's a romantic inside that guy." Marissa said.

"You've become quite-."

"I'm sorry its just Ryan and I went three years without having sex you know and now we just-."

"Go at it like rabbits."

"No. yes. Maybe. Shut up." Marissa laughed.

Ryan yawned as he entered their bedroom. Marissa came in to see him looking out the French doors to the pool house.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you remember the first night you spent here?"

"Yeah I was unconscious and you brought me here to sleep it off."

"Ok. Let me rephrase. First time with me."

"Yeah. That was nice."

"Would you like to sit in the Hot Tub." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Seth and Summer sat in bed. He was reading the newest X-Men, she had her glasses on and was reading business reports. She sighed and put it down. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Cohen." Summer said as she edged closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"You know we could do something else?"

"Like what?" he said turning the page.

"Well what do you think?"

"Oh we could totally watch X-Men Origins." He took a remote off his side table and pushed a button. A TV rose from the foot of their bed and expanded to a 50 inch Plasma.

"NO! Cohen!"

"What?"

"God." She got out of bed, walked around to his side and pulled him out.

"Ah! What?" she threw his favorite pillow at him.

"GO!" he walked away looking confused

"Ryan I am officially in the dog house." Seth sighed as they were having coffee on the pier.

"Not even married yet. Congratulations."

"I was thinking about something to do for her a while ago but now this is what I can do to rock her world."

"Ok man so I'm guessing-."

"Ryan-."

"You need me."

"I need you."

"For?"

"I recently gave a generous donation to the Harbor School in exchange for something."

"Oh. No. let me guess."

Ryan and Seth were in the Pool House looking at the old disheveled coffee cart. Both men had their arms folded watching the cart.

"Seth."

"I know." Seth went forward and put his fingertips on the top. There was a groaning. The legs of the cart broke and it fell, the sides of the cart fell away then the cart collapsed entirely.

"Seth."

"I know!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Say Ryan…"

"Oh god. Correct me if I'm wrong but are the word's Eu-freaking-reka moving towards this conversation with ill-deserved confidence."

"Eureka Ryan! We buy another one!" Ryan bit his bottom lip.

"Ok. First of all this has sentimental value right? Buying a new one won't help. Besides I don't think they make them like these any more."

"Ah Eureka Ryan! We rebuild it." Ryan grunted in pain.

"Ok. Except for the fact I'm the only one of us who is good at building and with the wedding getting closer and Kaitlin here. I have no time."

"Ok. If I wanted my parade rained on I'd get in the shower."

"Do you have the odd feeling of déjà vu?"

"Yes actually. Cause we did the same thing the day of that big storm and Summer was going to Italy with Zach."

"Ah yes."

"Ok. Do you think the coffee cart is a good idea?"

"Definitely."

"Let me think."

"Ok." Seth rolled his tongue around then snapped his fingers and hopped.

"How many contractors do you know."

"Lots."

"We hire one."

"Ok. Who?"

"Who can do this to the best?"

"Edmund Darling."

"Then Eureka Ryan! EU-FREAKING-REKA!"

"Yeah we so have had this conversation before."


End file.
